Znak na niebie
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Pewnej marcowej nocy Albus Dumbledore zwraca się do Aurigi Sinistry z dość szczególną prośbą, dotyczącą przyszłości Hogwartu. Severus Snape wspomniany. Trochę łatka, a trochę prequel do "Ostatniego zobowiązania", ale można czytać i bez znajomości tamtego tekstu.


_Miniaturka, wyciągnięta z mojej pisarskiej lodówki z okazji Zaległosi na Forum Mirriel i niespodziewanego renesansu fandomu HP. Wolę się nie przyznawać, ile lat temu przyszedł mi do głowy ten pomysł i w którym roku zaczęłam to pisać. Trochę łatka, a trochę prequel do "Ostatniego zobowiązania", ale można czytać i bez znajomości tamtego tekstu. Po prostu jest parę mniejszych i większych nawiązań._

**Znak na niebie**

Auriga Sinistra oderwała na moment wzrok od teleskopu i zadarła głowę, by spojrzeć gołym okiem na usianą lśniącymi srebrzyście gwiazdami czarną kopułę. Noc była wyjątkowo piękna — cicha, spokojna i niezwykle pogodna. Księżyc znajdował się w nowiu, Jowisz błyszczał jasno, a każda z konstelacji wyraźnie rysowała się na idealnie czystym niebie. Jednak tym razem to nie gwiazdy przyciągały uwagę czarownicy, a zupełnie inne zjawisko astronomiczne — niezwykła kometa, ciągnąca za sobą dwa ogony. Od miesięcy stopniowo zbliżała się do ziemi, ale jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie była tak wyraźnie widoczna. Auriga nie mogła przepuścić takiej okazji, dlatego zaraz po zakończeniu lekcji i odprowadzeniu uczniów do ich domów wróciła na wieżę.

Nie pamiętała już, kiedy ostatni raz prowadziła obserwacje ot tak sobie, dla przyjemności. Codziennie wykładanie astronomii znudzonym, zaspanym i w większości zwyczajnie leniwym uczniom, którzy przez pięć lat nauki z trudnością potrafili przyjąć do wiadomości istnienie układu równikowego i wkuć na pamięć nazwy kilku gwiazd wraz z ich współrzędnymi, skutecznie odbierała chęć do obcowania z wszystkim, co kojarzyło się z tą dziedziną. Nie raz już zastanawiała się, czy nie zaczęło jej ogarniać wypalenie zawodowe. Innym razem wolała łudzić się, że to po prostu zwykłe zmęczenie, spowodowane prowadzonym przez nią trybem życia. Z tego powodu ostatnio starała się nieco ograniczyć tę nocną egzystencję i łapać trochę więcej snu. I udawało się jej to całkiem nieźle, aż do dzisiaj.

Ponownie spojrzała przez teleskop, odgarniając za ramię długie, czarne włosy. Kok, w jaki były ułożone wcześniej, podczas oficjalnych godzin pracy, teraz należał już tylko do wspomnień. Wiedziała, że jutro rano będzie trochę żałować tej zarwanej nocy. To już nie te czasy, kiedy mogła spać po trzy godziny na dobę i w żaden sposób nie odbijało się to na jej kondycji i zdrowiu. Ale ta kometa wyglądała tak wspaniale… Kto wie, kiedy trafi się kolejna taka noc, bezchmurna, z niemal idealnie przejrzystym powietrzem? Zdarzały się nad północną Szkocją tak rzadko, że naprawdę stanowiły istny ewenement.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo tu już siedzi. Dopiero, gdy zaczęły jej marznąć dłonie, uświadomiła sobie upływ czasu. Powietrze tchnęło jeszcze lekkim, ledwie wyczuwalnym chłodem zimy, nie na tyle dotkliwym, by przenikać do szpiku kości, ale wystarczająco mocnym, by nocna aura powoli zaczynała dawać się jej we znaki. Zaklęcie rozgrzewające, które na siebie rzuciła, chyba właśnie przestawało działać. Poprawiła niebieski szalik i ciaśniej owinęła wokół siebie poły długiego, czarnego płaszcza. „Jeszcze tylko dziesięć minut, kwadrans najwyżej i trzeba będzie kończyć te obserwacje" — postanowiła w duchu, zwłaszcza że oczy zaczynały jej już łzawić, nie tylko od wpatrywania się w niebo przez okular teleskopu, ale też ze zmęczenia. Oderwała na moment wzrok od przyrządu i zamrugała szybko, czując pieczenie pod powiekami.

„Może jednak lepiej skrócić te obserwacje do pięciu minut" — pomyślała, pocierając kącik lewego oka. Zwłaszcza, że jutro dokładnie o dziewiątej pięćdziesiąt pięć zaczynała wykład z astronomii z klasą OWUTemów i powinna się na nim pojawić jako tako przytomna. Minerwa naprawdę nie miała serca, gdy układała plan na ten semestr...

— Nie przeszkadzam, Aurigo?

Sinistra obejrzała się, zaskoczona. Tuż przy otwartej klapie wejściowej stał Albus Dumbledore we własnej osobie. Świeczka, zamknięta w szklanej kuli, która dryfowała w powietrzu tuż obok wejścia, oświetlała od dołu jego wysoką postać, nadając jej trochę nierzeczywisty, widmowy wygląd; może dlatego, że miał dzisiaj na sobie srebrzyste szaty. Sinistra w ogóle nie słyszała jego nadejścia i gdyby nie to, że była to sztuka niedostępna nawet dla dyrektora Hogwartu, mogłaby przysiąc, że pojawił się znikąd.

— Pan nigdy, dyrektorze — uśmiechnęła się, wstając ze swojego miejsca i jednocześnie zastanawiając się, co przywiodło go na sam szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej w środku nocy. Mało kto fatygował się tutaj bez wyraźnego powodu. Czasami zdarzały się jakieś pary, które potajemnie przychodziły poobserwować gwiazdy, i przy okazji trochę się poobściskiwać bez świadków. Auriga, jeśli nakryła romansujących uczniów, zazwyczaj przymykała na to oko, i odsyłała ich do domów bez odejmowania punktów, chociaż włóczenie się po nocy zazwyczaj było źle widziane przez większość grona pedagogicznego.

— Nie mogłem zasnąć — rzekł Dumbledore, jakby odpowiadając na jej wcześniejsze niezadane pytanie. — W moim wieku niestety czasami to się zdarza. Pomyślałem, że może mała przechadzka po zamku mi pomoże. Jakieś ciekawe zjawiska do obserwacji? — zagadnął, podchodząc bliżej i stając przy blankach obok nauczycielki astronomii.

— Jak najbardziej — odparła Auriga. Wskazała świetnie widoczną gołym okiem kometę, ciągnącą za sobą dwa długie warkocze. — To kometa Hale'a-Boppa. Niesamowity widok. — Od razu poczuła się zobowiązana do wyjaśnienia, dlaczego to tak rzadkie i warte uwagi zjawisko, zupełnie tak, jakby wciąż prowadziła lekcję. — Większość komet nie byłaby tak dobrze widoczna z Ziemi bez instrumentów astronomicznych, a ta świeci jaśniej niż wszystkie gwiazdy poza Syriuszem. Wykształciła dwa ogony. Ten prosty, błękitny warkocz składa się z gazu. Drugi, żółty, z pyłu. Ukazuje trajektorię komety, dlatego jest taki zakrzywiony.

— Niezwykłe — powiedział Dumbledore, przez chwilę przyglądając się komecie. — Zdaje się, że kiedyś obecność komety na niebie zapowiadała nadejście wyjątkowych zjawisk?

— Według starożytnych wieszczyła nadejście nieszczęścia. Sybilli zapewne by się to spodobało.

— Nie wątpię. — Twarz Dumbledore'a nie była wyraźnie widoczna w ciemnościach, ale Sinistra była pewna, że uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. — Co wobec tego zwiastuje kometa o dwóch warkoczach?

— Może, że czeka nas coś naprawdę wyjątkowego? — zasugerowała.

Dyrektor skinął głową na potwierdzenie, jakby też naszła go taka myśl. A potem powiedział lekkim tonem, tak jakby spotkali się w środku dnia w rozsłonecznionym pokoju nauczycielskim:

— Masz może ochotę na kubek gorącej czekolady, Aurigo? Zawsze pomaga mi zasnąć.

— Chętnie — zgodziła się Sinistra bez namysłu.

— Wiedziałem, że u ciebie znajdę zrozumienie! — powiedział radośnie dyrektor. — Severus nigdy nie daje się namówić. Twierdzi, że ma po niej koszmary.

Dumbledore wskazał różdżką na mur, przywołując dwa parujące kubki. Sinistra wzięła jeden z nich w dłonie, z przyjemnością je ogrzewając. Chłód marcowej nocy jednak porządnie dał się jej we znaki.

Ostrożnie upiła łyk gorącego napoju, spoglądając z ukosa na srebrzystą brodę dyrektora i jego profil. Tak jak reszta kadry żywiła do niego głęboki szacunek i ceniła, że nie budował dystansu, jednak kiedy była z nim sam na sam, czuła się zawsze odrobinę niepewnie. Wciąż miała wyrzuty sumienia, że dwa lata temu fatalnie nadszarpnęła jego zaufanie.

„Ale kto by przypuszczał, że zacieśnianie więzi międzyszkolnych w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego przybierze tak niespodziewany obrót?" — pomyślała z pewnym zażenowaniem.

Jej samopoczucia nie poprawiał fakt, że Dumbledore zdawał się doskonale o wszystkim wiedzieć. Nigdy jednak nie poruszył tematu jej związku z Igorem Karkarowem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że przy bardziej konserwatywnym dyrektorze mogłaby mieć liczne nieprzyjemności, a kto wie, czy nie straciłaby stanowiska, zwolniona dyscyplinarnie.

— Jak pana ręka? — zagadnęła.

Dumbledore spojrzał na swoją poczerniałą prawą dłoń. Kubek trzymał w lewej, podobnie jak wcześniej różdżkę.

— Lepiej — mruknął, a potem dodał bagatelizującym tonem: — Lepiej nie mówić. Ale to nie jest teraz mój największy problem. Nie, jeżeli mam być szczery, martwi mnie zupełnie co innego, Aurigo.

Nietrudno było się domyślić, co zaprząta myśli dyrektora.

— Chodzi… o niego?

Dumbledore skinął głową.

— Tak. Już teraz mam otwartą wojnę, a wkrótce będzie dużo gorzej.

Sinistra, jak wszyscy pracownicy Hogwartu, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego nie okazała zdziwienia. Ministerstwo Magii z Rufusem Scrimgeourem na czele działało wprawdzie w znacznie lepiej zorganizowany sposób, niż kiedykolwiek za czasów Knota, ale było już o wiele za późno, by powstrzymać to, co nieuniknione. Wróg rósł w siłę z każdym dniem, jego wpływy sięgały coraz dalej, jak lepka sieć oplatając świat czarodziejów.

Auriga doskonale pamiętała atmosferę niepokoju sprzed lat — ostatecznie ona i jej rówieśnicy dorastali w cieniu pierwszej wojny. Obecna sytuacja stawała się łudząco podobna. Tak na dobrą sprawę w tamtych mrocznych dniach szkoła stanowiła jedyny bezpieczny azyl. Gdy ją opuścili, byli niczym pasażerowie statku, który wypłynął poza spokojną przystań, znajdującą się w dobrze osłoniętej od sztormu zatoce. Niektórzy z nich w porę zsiedli z tego okrętu; inni zaginęli na nieznanych wodach albo roztrzaskali się na skałach. Oznaki narastającego konfliktu wcale nie musiały mieć kształtu Mrocznego Znaku, ciemniejącego na niebie. Były twarzą dawnego przyjaciela, któremu nie można już ufać, zamkniętym na głucho sklepem na Pokątnej, którego właściciel zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, zaostrzeniem przepisów, utrudniających swobodną podróż świstoklikiem na kontynent, podejrzeniami i uprzedzeniami, gdy tylko wychodziło na jaw, że pochodzi się z domu Slytherinu. Ale ponad to wszystko przebijał się zwykły brak poczucia bezpieczeństwa i strach o najbliższych.

Rodzina Sinistry miała szczęście. Nikomu z jej bliskich nic się nie stało, a ona sama studiowała na mugolskiej uczelni astronomię, co pozwoliło jej przetrwać w miarę bezpiecznie niespokojne czasy. Wciąż jednak słyszało się o kimś znajomym, kto został w ten czy inny sposób dotknięty piętnem wojny. Ktoś stracił członka rodziny, ktoś wyszedł tylko na chwilę i nigdy nie wrócił do domu. Nie wspominając o tym, że część ludzi, z którymi chodziła do jednej klasy, zostało potem Śmierciożercami…

— Obawiam się, że nie mamy na to wpływu — powiedziała wreszcie. — Ale Hogwart będzie bezpieczny tak długo, jak pan tu jest — dodała z pełnym przekonaniem.

— Nie zawsze tutaj będę — stwierdził Dumbledore dość suchym tonem. — I może skończmy już z tym panowaniem, co?

— Zawsze o tym zapominam. — Auriga uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Przechodzili na „ty" już co najmniej pół tuzina razy przy różnych okazjach.

— W niespokojnych czasach, jakie nastały, szczególnie ważni są ci, których można obdarzyć zaufaniem — powiedział nagle Dumbledore. — Ci, którzy nie ulękną się, gdy zło wyciągnie rękę po Hogwart, a co do tego, że będzie to jeden z pierwszych celów Voldemorta, gdy tylko poczuje się silniejszy, nie mam wątpliwości.

Auriga mocniej zacisnęła palce na kubku, słysząc to imię.

— Zamek pełen młodych czarodziejów i czarownic, tak bardzo jeszcze podatnych na wpływy i idee... — dyrektor na moment zawiesił głos. — To bardzo łakomy kąsek. Ale na szczęście mam was, nauczycieli, których sam zatrudniałem. Jesteście murem, który stoi między nim, a uczniami i Voldemort doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego wszyscy musicie na siebie bardzo uważać.

Sinistra nigdy by nie pomyślała, że coś może jej grozić tylko przez wzgląd na to dla kogo pracowała. Nie była przecież w Zakonie Feniksa, w przeciwieństwie do paru innych nauczycieli.

— Severus niech lepiej uważa — powiedziała zdawkowo, wbijając wzrok w gwiazdozbiór Woźnicy i upijając łyk czekolady.

Spostrzegła kątem oka, że Dumbledore uśmiecha się łagodnie, jakby lepiej od niej wiedział, co naprawdę myśli i czuje. Do licha, czy on też wierzył w te idiotyczne plotki, które namiętnie rozsiewały po zamku Rolanda i Charity?

Swoją drogą… Severus zrobił się ostatnio jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny i drażliwy niż zazwyczaj. Rzadko spotykali się na nocnej herbacie, jak dawniej mieli w zwyczaju. Sinistra podejrzewała, że wynika to z jego roli podwójnego agenta i ciążącej na nim odpowiedzialności; narażał swoje życie niemal każdego dnia, prowadząc bardzo niebezpieczną grę, nic więc dziwnego że zwykłe szkolne sprawy czy codzienne błahostki schodziły na dalszy plan. Właściwie nigdy nie pytała o jego misję, wiedząc, że i tak nie uzyskałaby odpowiedzi. Nie narzucała mu się. Severus czasem coś oględnie wspomniał (_„dziś wieczorem będę zajęty, nie przychodź"),_ ale bardziej znaczące było to, czego nie mówił. Żył w ciągłym napięciu, dało się to odczuć.

Zdziwiła się, gdy parę dni temu to on przyszedł do niej, co samo w sobie było nietypowe. Niezbyt często trudził się, by wejść na Wieżę; to ona odwiedzała go w lochach, przeważnie w pracowni, rzadziej w jego komnatach. Okazje, gdy wpadał do niej czysto prywatnie, bez żadnego pretekstu, można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Zazwyczaj przygotowywał sobie alibi; prosił o pożyczenie jakiejś książki albo o konkretne obliczenia astronomiczne, których potrzebował przy warzeniu bardziej skomplikowanych eliksirów. Wypili herbatę, porozmawiali o jakichś nieistotnych drobiazgach, właściwie o niczym, co mogłoby wzbudzić jakiekolwiek podejrzenia. Zastanowiło ją tylko, że Severus siedział u niej dość długo, o wiele dłużej niż zazwyczaj. Wreszcie, pod wpływem impulsu, zapytała, czy jego misja daje mu w kość bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu nie zbył jej byle czym. Po prostu powiedział wprost, że jest źle. Bardzo źle.

Próbowała podnieść go na duchu.

— Wojna kiedyś się skończy — powiedziała, próbując wlać jak największą dozę przekonania w tę parę pustych, abstrakcyjnych słów. — Nie jest to teraz łatwe, ale trzeba myśleć o przyszłości. Ostatecznie… kiedyś jeszcze będzie normalnie… Prawda? — dodała, kłamiąc tak zręcznie, że sama niemal uwierzyła w swój zupełnie nieuzasadniony optymizm.

I wtedy rzekł coś, co naprawdę ją przeraziło. Spojrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem i powiedział spokojnie, z rezygnacją:

— Przyszłość? Ja nie mam żadnej przyszłości…

Z trudem oderwała się od tego ponurego wspomnienia.

— Boję się tego, co może nastąpić — mówił tymczasem Dumbledore.

— Pan się boi? — zapytała zaskoczona Sinistra, odruchowo używając oficjalnej formy.

Jakby jej nie słyszał.

— Ale jeżeli zrobicie wszystko, co w waszej mocy, by chronić tę szkołę i jej uczniów, będę mieć pewność, że niezależnie od tego, co się stanie, Hogwart przetrwa.

— Co się właściwie może stać? — zapytała czujnie Auriga. — Znów chcą p... usunąć cię ze stanowiska?

— Coś w tym rodzaju — mruknął Albus.

— Rada nadzorcza nigdy się na to nie zgodzi.

— Wkrótce rada nadzorcza może przestać być organem decyzyjnym. Nadchodzą bardzo mroczne czasy. Powiem wprost: dla własnego spokoju muszę wiedzieć, czy mogę na was liczyć. Jeżeli się wycofacie, zrozumiem. Nie chciałbym mieszać w to nikogo, kto nie czuje się na siłach.

— Już jesteśmy wmieszani…

— Nigdy nie brakowało ci trzeźwego osądu sytuacji, moja droga.

Sinistra uniosła wysoko brwi w zdziwieniu.

— Minerwa zawsze twierdziła coś przeciwnego.

— Wielu ludzi patrzy po wierzchu, wydając osądy bez zgłębiania natury rzeczy. Nie trudzą się na to, by analizować i doszukiwać się ukrytych znaczeń.

Sinistra czasami dostrzegała ich aż nadto, dlatego teraz nie mogła nie zauważyć ostrożnie:

— Severus… Był taki przybity, gdy ostatnio z nim rozmawiałam…

Dumbledore westchnął. Nie widziała jego twarzy w ciemności, ale odniosła niejasne wrażenie, że gnębi go poczucie winy. Na litość Merlina, co się między nimi wydarzyło? Czyżby się o coś posprzeczali?

— Obawiam się, że złożyłem na jego ramiona bardzo ciężkie brzemię. Może nawet zbyt ciężkie — zamilkł na chwilę. — Ale nie rozmawiamy teraz o Severusie, tylko o przyszłości szkoły. Czy możesz mi obiecać, że jeżeli dojdzie do najgorszego, zrobisz co w twojej mocy, żeby ochronić naszych uczniów? Nie chcę naciskać... — Auriga przez moment miała wrażenie, że dyrektor robi coś wręcz przeciwnego — dobrze się zastanów, nim podejmiesz decyzję.

Sinistra obracała w dłoniach pusty kubek. Coś tu było mocno nie tak. Albus nie przyszedł tutaj w środku nocy przypadkowo, żeby sobie z nią pogawędzić przy gorącej czekoladzie. Wiedział, że tu będzie i nie bez przyczyny nakierował rozmowę akurat na te tory. Coś musiało być na rzeczy; co dokładnie, nie miała pojęcia, ale za to wiedziała, co powinna mu odpowiedzieć.

— Tu się nie ma nad czym zastanawiać. Masz moje słowo, Albusie.

— Dziękuję ci. Doceniam to, naprawdę.

* * *

Pod koniec czerwca kometa świeciła równie mocno jak w marcu, ale Auriga, patrząc na nią ze ściśniętym gardłem, nie czuła zachwytu, tylko tępą obojętność i dziwny ból, jakby straciła kogoś naprawdę bliskiego. A może jakby straciła dwie bliskie osoby.

Dumbledore nie żył, a Severus okazał się zdrajcą.

Może powinna płakać. Ale nie mogła. Wystarczyło, że uroniła kilka łez na pogrzebie, opuszczając głowę, i kryjąc twarz pod rondem kapelusza, tak skutecznie, że chyba nawet Liza i Charity niczego nie zauważyły.

Na stypie prawie nikt nic nie mówił. Mała, kameralna uroczystość pożegnalna, na którą zaproszono najbliższych przyjaciół i współpracowników Dumbledore'a, odbywała się w „Świńskim Łbie". Wprawdzie Rita Skeeter usiłowała się na nią wkręcić, ale Aberforth ją wyrzucił. Auriga popatrywała na niego co jakiś czas — jego twarz nie wyrażała żalu, wydawał się tylko bardziej ponury niż zwykle. Wiedziała, że stosunki między braćmi były dalekie od idealnych, ale nie znała szczegółów. Wypili toast za Albusa, trochę powspominali, ale ogólnie rozmowa niezbyt się kleiła. Wszyscy byli pogrążeni w zbyt głębokim szoku. W pewnym momencie Elfias Doge po prostu otwarcie się rozpłakał. Resztę spotkania spędził szlochając w ramię Hagrida, który sam miał łzy w oczach i wcale się ich nie wstydził.

Imię Severusa wydawało się obłożone jakąś klątwą. Nikt go nie wspominał, a Auriga nie czuła się na siłach, żeby podjąć ten temat. Nie mogła rozmawiać o nim nawet z Lizą.

Przecież człowiek, którego znała, nie był zdrajcą. Nie mógł być zdrajcą! Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi szukała okoliczności łagodzących. Nikt ani razu nie zadał pytania „dlaczego?". A przecież musiał być jakiś powód, jakikolwiek. Czy Severus poczuł się zmęczony tą podwójną grą, czy nie miał innego wyjścia? _„Złożyłem na jego ramiona bardzo ciężkie brzemię. Może nawet zbyt ciężkie" _— słowa Dumbledore'a wciąż dźwięczały jej w uszach, dawały podstawę, by doszukiwać się ukrytych znaczeń.

Aurorzy, którzy przesłuchiwali nauczycieli po tej koszmarnej nocy, której zginął Albus, tylko kiwali głowami. Nie wydawali się zbytnio zaskoczeni osobą mordercy. Któryś wspomniał mimochodem: _„raz Śmierciożerca, na zawsze Śmierciożerca" _jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Flitwick zaczął przebąkiwać coś, że na wszelki wypadek powinni potrenować trochę zaklęcia ofensywne i defensywne, a Minerwa, kryjąc swoje prawdziwe uczucia, w ciągu tych paru dni poprzedzających pogrzeb trzymała Hogwart żelazną ręką.

Sens słów Dumbledore'a, proszącego o opiekę nad szkołą, dotarł do Aurigi dopiero teraz. Gdy wspomniała o tym podczas zebrania na koniec roku, które niezależnie od tragicznych okoliczności musiało się odbyć, inni nauczyciele przypomnieli sobie, że Albus rozmawiał na ten temat także z innymi.

Czy on wiedział? Podejrzewał, że Śmierciożercy chcą go zamordować? Chyba tak. Tak naprawdę był jedyną osobą, której lękał się Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, największą przeszkodą. Ale tego, że mordercą będzie Severus, najwyraźniej przewidzieć już nie mógł.

Sinistra wiedziała, że decyzja, jaką wtedy podjęła, pozostanie niezmienna. Wróci do zamku we wrześniu, by trwać na stanowisku, niezależnie od panującej sytuacji. Wszyscy zamierzali wrócić. Profesorowie byli w końcu ludźmi Dumbledore'a, niezależnie od tego, czy należeli do Zakonu, czy po prostu wypełniali swoje zwykłe nauczycielskie obowiązki. Jedynym sposobem, by pamięć o Albusie przetrwała, było chronienie przed wojenną zawieruchą jego największej spuścizny — Hogwartu.

Nawet gdyby mieli za to zapłacić najwyższą cenę.

**Koniec**

_**Posłowie:** Zawsze wydawało mi się, że Dumbledore musiał w jakiś sposób zobowiązać innych nauczycieli do ochrony uczniów. Inaczej dlaczego wszyscy zostaliby w Hogwarcie, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację polityczną? (Chyba że uznamy, że po prostu fabuła tego wymagała)._


End file.
